


Top O’ the Mournin’!

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Banter, Catfight, Corsetry, Crack, Dessert & Sweets, Humor, Lingerie, Love Triangles, Matsuda Is An Idiot, Misa In Her (Slutty) Usual Outfits, Multi, Sexual Harassment, Slash if you squint, Snark, St. Patrick's Day, The Yotsuba arc, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot Yotsuba arc crack. L and Misa get in a catfight on St. Patrick's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top O’ the Mournin’!

“ _LIIIIIGHT-KUN!_ What do you think of Misa’s outfit?!” the blonde squealed as she leapt into Light’s lap. Misa was wearing a bright green corset and panties with lacy shamrock patterns on them. Silver and green gothic snake-shaped bracelets slithered up her forearms and an origami shamrock was clipped in her hair. 

“Uh… that’s nice Misa,” the teen shifted uncomfortably, his focus pointedly not on the blonde but on the data on the softly luminescent computer screen. Next to him his chain-mate giggled around the fingers in his mouth. The currently innocent teenager tried to think of something else to say to cut through the awkwardness that permeated the air. “Er… it’s got a lot of green…”

“Well duh! It’s St. Patrick’s day!” 

Light covertly scrolled his mouse over the clock to get the date—yes, it was March 17th. That’s when Light noticed that even the taskforce were wearing ties that were of various shades of green. In fact the only one who wasn’t wearing any green was L who was wearing the same white sweater and baggy blue jeans he wore every day. 

“C’mon, Light! Kiss me, I’m Irish!” 

Misa squealed in his ear and tried to do just that. The teen ducked, tried to gently push the girl out of his lap, and did his best to ignore the blonde’s continual sexual harassment.

“You’re not even remotely Irish, Misa-chan,” the detective remarked in a bored tone. 

Light agreed, distractedly “Yeah, Ryuuzaki here is more likely to be…” He abruptly stopped talking when he saw the way the detective was smirking. Dammit, he really walked right into that one. 

The teen ran a hand through his chestnut-colored locks; massaging his forehead against the incoming headache being in the same room with his two “favorite” people always resulted in. 

“You know I’ve been so focused on the case I totally forgot what day it was. I just happened to throw this on today.” 

L snorted. It had taken _forever_ for his “roommate” to select the green v-neck sweater and khaki pants he was currently wearing. Light’s idea of “just throwing something on” was to stare in front of a mirror for at least twenty minutes every morning—preferably much longer unless L tugged on their chain insistently—though he had gotten a bit better about it after the first time L suggested that Kira could just do the world a favor and kiss the water while he was in there. 

Misa pouted over the missed opportunity when she learned that Light hadn’t known it was St. Patrick’s day—she would’ve loved to have another excuse to touch her beloved darling soul mate. 

“You know... I don’t think its green enough. It’s more olive than green...” Light’s ever-present stalker smirked deviously as she regarded the object of her obsession.

“Light’s sweater is green so you don’t get to touch him, Misa-chan,” L said tersely. 

“I don’t get to _pinch_ him. I can touch him all I want!” Misa declared as she threw her arms around the grimacing teen’s shoulders and stuck out her tongue at Ryuuzaki. 

At that moment, before things could escalate into a full catfight Watari wheeled in a desert cart serving mint Irish cream coffee and piled high with green Shamrock-shaped sugar cookies to offer as a sacrifice to the mighty L. 

“Hey, Ryuuzaki don’t you know what happens if you don’t wear green on St. Patrick’s day?” Matsuda asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Of course others had noticed that too but hadn’t wanted or dared to touch Ryuuzaki (at least not in public in the case of a certain brunet teenager). “You’re gonna get pinched!” 

L swiftly spun around before Matsuda could carry out his threat and Light winced sympathetically—but at least this time it was someone _else_ getting L’s smelly foot slammed in their face. 

“No, Matsuda… Only Light gets to pinch me,” L loudly informed the gathered taskforce. 

Light pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
